The Sheep in a Wolf's Coat
by Tut-tut-lady-luck
Summary: Being ladybug is definitely not for the faint of heart. Marinette knows this, but she isn't exactly the bravest when she is out of the mask. What happens when she has a fight with her parents and it all becomes too much for her?


**Hey friends! I wanted to try a one shot, thank you for giving it a try!**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own miraculous**

 **THIS IS AFTER FROZER!**

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Shouted Ladybug as she threw the spotted binder into the air. It flashed when it hit the peak of the throw, and the read magic spread all around town, fixing the damage the akuma caused.

The akuma they had just finished fighting wasn't their easiest one, that was for sure. Both Ladybug and Chat had only one spot/pad left before they transformed.

"Pound it!" the duo said quickly.

"Bye Chat," Ladybug said before tossing her yo-yo and swinging away. She swung to the closest alley and landed near a dumpster. She didn't even have the chance to see if anyone was there when her earrings beeped and with a flash of pink she was Marinette again.

Tikki swirled out of her earrings and Marinette caught her and set her in her bag with a cookie ready.

"That was close Tikki," whispered Marinette as she rushed to the street.

"Marinette!" shouted a voice to her left. Marinette jumped and looked over at Alya who was running over waving her phone. "Did you see where Ladybug went? I just saw her going this direction!"

Marinette shook her head automatically. "She probably is trying to find a place to transform back."

"Oh," sighed Alya, lowering her phone. "I guess I'd better stop running then, she probably already transformed by now."

"Probably," Marinette agreed, "How was your footage?"

"Eh, it was okay, definitely not my best. How did you get here? Last I saw you, you were at the school!"

"Oh," Marinette said, trying to think of an excuse. The akuma hadn't done anything to anyone so she couldn't use it as an excuse. "I was worried about you so I tried to get closer, but then I got kinda scared so I hid over here."

Alya blinked in confusion. "Why were you worried about me? I always do this?"

"I guess it just makes me nervous with you so close to the akuma," Marinette said, giving her friend a hug.

Alya returned the hug and then checked her phone. "School has already ended. Do you want to hang out?"

Marinette shook her head. "My parents wanted me to come home right after school for something, so I can't. I'll see you tomorrow though."

Alya nodded her understanding and walked away in the direction of her house.

Once Alya left Marinette leaned against the wall looking at her feet.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked, zipping out of her purse.

"I hate lying," Marinette said with a sigh. "I know it's necessary, but I hate it."

"You don't have a choice Marinette, I'm sorry. I know it can be hard," Tikki said soothingly.

Marinette sighed. "It's fine, here, why don't you have a macaroon while I walk home?" Marinette said, taking the treat from her pocket. Tikki happily accepted and disappeared in her purse.

Marinette started to walk back home, coming up with the excuse she would tell her parents as to why she was late getting home.

As she came up with her story, some things she said before kept popping into her head.

" _Sorry but liars are losers!"_

" _I don't like lies, especially when it's about me!"_

She was such a hypocrite.

She was always saying how much she hated liars, but here she was, coming up with lies. It seemed that she was lying at least once a day, and usually more than that.

The rational part of her knew that it was necessary, that she had to tell these lies. But it didn't take away the guilt.

She got home and opened the door.

"Sorry Maman and Papa, the akuma attacked near the school and I was helping some people."

"That's alright Marinette, why don't you go to the living room, we need to talk," her mother said.

Marinette looked nervously at Tikki, who was still in her open purse. Tikki gave a little shrug. Marinette walked past the counter and to the living room. She sat on the couch and waited.

A few minutes later her parents walked in together and sat on the couch across from her.

"Marinette, I know we have talked about this before, but it hasn't gotten any better. I keep getting calls from the school about your tardiness. It needs to stop." Her father said.

"You were absent half the day on Monday. Also on Thursday you got to school for an hour then didn't return the whole day! You got home hours after school ended, and when we asked you why you said you were studying at school with Alya. Not only have you been skipping school, but you have also been lying to us," her mother said sadly.

Marinette didn't know what to say. Her mouth was wide open but she made no noise.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out about this? We need to know why you are skipping school Marinette. Do you have a boyfriend?" Tom asked sternly.

Marinette shook her head.

"Then why are you skipping school?"

"Because- because um-" Marinette tried to respond.

"Stop trying to lie Marinette!" Tom said, starting to get angry.

 _Liars are losers_

 _I don't like lies, especially when they are about me._

"I want to tell you the truth," Marinette mumbled.

"Then do it." said her mother, confused.

"I can't," she said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yes you can!" Tom shouted.

"No, I can't. I am sorry, but I won't tell you, I can't tell you."

There was a moment of angry, tense silence.

"Well, until you tell us, I'm afraid we will have to take some liberties to make sure this lateness stops," Tom said slowly, getting more and more angry at his daughter's behavior. "I will have to call your teachers to keep an eye on you so you don't sneak away. Also, you are going to be grounded for a while. In your room and also from your phone."

Marinette tried to protest, but Sabine cut her off.

"We don't want to do this Mari, but you leave us no choice. Let me see your phone, and go to your room."

Marinette hesitated but did as she was told. As soon as she was in her room she went to her desk and sat down angrily. Tikki flew from her purse.

"I'm sorry that happened Marinette."

"Can I tell them Tikki? Please? I won't be able to transform during school if they make the teachers watch me all the time! Plus, I'm ruining my relationship with my parents!" tears gathered in Marinette's eyes.

"I wish you could Marinette, but it's too dangerous."

Marinette clenched her fist. "This isn't fair Tikki, I do so much for Paris, for them! And this is how they repay me?"

Tikki frowned. "Marinette, calm down! You don't want to be akumatized!"

Marinette wasn't listening. She grabbed her sketchbook and threw it on the ground in anger. "I don't deserve this!"

A purple butterfly flew through her window and entered her purse.

Marinette gasped as her vision turned purple and she heard a sickeningly smooth voice in her head.

"Lady Misfortune, I am hawkmoth! You have been wronged by your parents! It's time for you to get revenge!"

"No Hawkmoth, I won't listen to you! Get out of my head!" Marinette shouted, clutching her head.

"Not so fast Lady Misfortune, I am only giving you the power to bring bad luck to those who deserve it," he said, confident in his abilities to get his prey to listen.

"N-no!" Marinette gasped, her hands found her purse strap.

 _I need to break it!_

Marinette yanked her purse off, breaking the strap and releasing the akuma.

"T-Tikki, can you purify it?" Marinette asked in a daze.

Tikki nodded and flew over to it. She touched the akuma, and it flashed to white. It flew away.

"Well done Marinette, I'm proud of you! You beat Hawkmoth!"

Marinette nodded slowly. "I need to tell them Tikki. Please, I have to. I can't let myself become akumatized."

Tikki hesitated, "I don't want you to risk that. It's ok if you do."

Marinette nodded and went downstairs.

"Marinette, what are you doing out of your room?" Tom asked when he saw her.

"Maman, Papa, I need to tell you something."

 **Hey friends!**

 **Thank you soooo much for reading! I hope you liked this one shot. It was sooooooo fun to write!**

 **I don't have much to say at the moment, so I'll stop talking. Love you guys!**

 **Peace from Idaho**

 **-TTLL (Tut Tut Lady Luck)**


End file.
